The present invention relates to new [1,2]-anellated-7-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions thereof and methods of medical treatment using same.
It is known that 5-Phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives such as, for example, 5-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepine-2-one are pharmacologically effective in influencing the central nervous system and due to this central nervous activity also provides a certain stress ulcer inhibiting effect. This effect is not, however, sufficient to employ the substance for the pharmaceutical treatment of patients. It is known that the etiology of ulcer ailments is of a very complex nature. Because the pharmaceutical treatment previously employed only influenced partially the aspects of the many layered events associated with ulcers, only limited success could be achieved (see Blum, Schweiz Med. Wochenschrift, 106 (1976), p. 1475).
According to Demling (L. Demling, Klin. Gastroenterologie I, (1973), p. 202) the balance of active aggressive and defensive factors on the mucosa is disturbed in the case of stomach and intestinal ulcerations. A therapy must, therefore, directly be sufficient to restore the balance again.
It is known that psychopharmaceuticals, especially, 5-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepine-2-one derivatives have a stress shielding effect and thereby present a certain stress ulcer inhibiting effect. These psychopharmaceuticals have not been successful in ulcer therapy, however, due to the limited effect with appropriate doses. Their central nervous system effects, e.g. sedative and the muscle tone influencing effects are undesirable in out patient therapies.
Ulcers of different pathologies over and above the ulcers influenced by stress are often unaffected by medication with psychopharmacologically active agents. Ulcers induced through pharmaceuticals such as the ulcers induced with indomethacine are exemplary.